Rage Rock
Rage Rock Howard is a joke variation of Rock Howard conceived by Vans after his Work In Progress thread at Mugen Fighters Guild forums got derailed and released in Christmas 2009http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/rock-howard-109924.0.html The first release thread on Mugen Fighers Guild forums. On December 2010 The_None gave this character an update that gave him an AI and other things. Gameplay This Urien-voiced variation of Rock Howard uses a variation of the King Of Fighters system mangled in few ways, like being able to chain every normal into another (including themselves) and special moves into another special moves, giving him pretty high combo potential in comparsion to normal KOF gameplay. For intentionally overpowered character, he actually takes a bit of skill to use, at least until he charges up to three super stocks that allow him to use his HSDM (See below). Movelist As his moves are all typed in garbled gibberish, for this purpose of the article the moves will be mostly referred to by mark numbers. * Mark I - :: Rock throws a homing Reppuken. The version can be followed up by the one as to make Rock do a double homing Reppuken. * Mark II - :: Rock does a dashing Hard Edge elbow, followed by a wiring palm in the version. * Mark III - :: Rock does a Rising Tackle. * Mark IV - :: Rock channels Dhalsim and does a warp backward. The button strength determines how far he warps. :* While he's warping he can deliver a Sucker Punch with a or a Helm Breaker with a * Mark IV II - :: A variation of Mark IV that has Rock warp forward. He can also cancel into the IV's followups. * Mark XI - :: Rock does a Psycho Crusher. Passes through projectiles. * Mark XII - :: Rock's command throw. A variant of Shinkuu Nage, after he grabs he can either jump cancel or do a blast with . * Mark XIII - :: A variation of Rock's Crack Counter, on counter it has a Sun O))) song blasting in extreme volume, followed by Mark XII * Mark XIV - mid-air, :: Rock does an overhead slam kick to the ground. The damage is actually slightly dictated by how high from the ground Rage Rock is by the time he performs that move. Desperation Moves These require a single power stock. * Mark V - :: Rock does a Raising Storm that hits him as well. * Mark VI - :: Rock does a strike that shall it connect, puts his opponent into a Pinball-minigame, with the opponent as the "ball" and Rock and his clone as "flippers", hitting the opponent until (s)he either hits the ground or gets killed with the move. * Mark IX - :: Rock throws out a giant, slow moving Reppuken that can potentially reflect projectiles. Super Desperation Moves These require two power stocks. * Mark X - :: Rock attempts a Raging Storm, only to errupt an unblockable full-screen Looney Tunes explosion that hurts both contestants. * Mark VII - :: Rock's ranbu attack that can get up to 100 hits if he's good at mashing the Start button. * Mark XV - :: Rock stops time for a while. Hidden Desperation Move This requires three power stocks. * Mark VIII - :: Rock stops time, declares in high pitched Ultimate Warrior voice that he sees nothing but RAGE, and destroys the world, causing the Street Fighter IV "connection with other player(s) has been lost" to pop up, suggesting that Rock has ragequit. After the monit is confirmed by either parties, the engine is forcibly crashed with a infinite state loop. Trivia * As his HSDM causes the engine to crash, Rage Rock managed to crash the SaltyBet stream at least three times.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJk6IVAcVKw Salty Bets: Rage Rock vs Jabba the Hut References Category:Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Neo-Geo Characters Category:Edit characters